Beating Heart
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Can a vampire feel his heart beat, after so many centuries of it being cold and unmoving? Sasunaru, rated for future chapters. I do not own Naruto. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The iridescent moon glittered brightly, reflecting off the surface of the river's constantly moving currents. The river was edged with steep banks that gradually slanted downward into gentle slopes. Grass outlined the breaking edges of the dangerous entity. Perched precariously on the edge of a steep bank, sat a young blonde haired boy, weeping silently to himself.

He had golden blonde hair that haloed a divine face. Large globes of azure skies circled by long, thick black lashes dominated the fragile elegance of the boy's face. Three whisker like scars hugged delicate cheeks, a small nose tapered off into red pouting luscious lips. A small feminine like body belied the will of the boy's mind. All in all the boy was absolutely beautiful, but alas, unwanted. Sobbing morosely over the fate the God's dealt out to him, he poured his emotions out, leaving him weak and devoid of emotions. Or rather he wish he was devoid of emotions. Seventeen years, and he had yet to master the art of not caring. Being an orphan should have taught him that no one cares in this world. No one.

Lamenting over his life, he never noticed the dark foreboding prescence that was approaching him, gaining metre by metre.

Sasuke, had been out to hunt tonight, had succeeded, and was now enjoying a peaceful walk to himself by the beautiful Thames River. Take that back, had been enjoying a peaceful walk by the beautiful Thames River, until he heard the soft sounds of someone weeping. Upon looking closer towards the banks, he beheld an enchanting sight. There awashed in the kind rays of the moonlight, sat a boy, an unearthly beautiful boy, clad in the rags of a street urchin, but it only added to the appeal of the boy. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips. This could prove interesting.

Naruto so preoccupied with his own thoughts, didn't notice that Sasuke was standing right beside him, until the man spoke to him.

"You know, you're awfully close to the edge of the river, which I vouch is a tad bit dangerous thing to do, considering it has fast moving currents that would surely suck you under, before you can escape it's foul clutches." Sasuke informed the startled boy.

Naruto had jumped when he heard that smooth as chocolate voice right in his ear. What really made gasp, was the man's unnatural beauty. He had smooth pale alabaster skin, which was set off by the raven hair that hugged his head. He had a flawless complexion, dark onyx eyes that glinted with a fiery light, he had a long aquiline nose, ranking him as one of the aristocracy, lush pink lips that were quirked in a smirk, which pulled back his cheeks, accentuating his high cheekbones. A long lean muscular body, was draped in the richest of fabrics, black as night, which made for one fine example of a man.

All Naruto could do was stare wide eyed at the stranger who talked to him,"Wh...wh...who...are you?" He asked hesitantly. He was wary of those who were nice to him. Very wary.

"Just a passerby, concerned with how close you are to the river's edge. Here step over here, just to ease my mind. Now, What are you doing out here all alone?" Sasuke asked, digging for answers, answers that may or may not disrupt his already formulated plan.

"I'm always alone. So is the life of an...orphan..." Replied Naruto in his sweet melodic voice.

"Aah...on to the next question, why are you crying?" The raven asked, satisfied with the first answer, yet curious as to the next.

"I...I...I'm tired of life. I just want it to end." Answered the blonde truthfully, he didn't know why he would say something like this to anyone, but he felt he could tell this man anything, this man who had so far showed him a fleeting amount of kindness.

"What a waste that would be. Maybe you should stick around a little bit longer, hmm..? What's your name blondie?" The raven asked.

"It's Naruto..." Shyly replied the blonde.

"Well Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you." And so began the long conversation between the blonde and the raven.

Sasuke happened to look up at the sky to notice that dawn quickly approached, red beginning to streak across the sky. He also noticed the way Naruto was shivering.

"Well Naruto, it is time to make my leave." Sasuke informed Naruto.

"So soon?" He didn't want the encounter to end so soon.

"Yes, we've been here for hours as it is. I notice, you are cold?"

Naruto nodded meekly. He jumped when he felt warm material settle about his rather bony shoulders. He gasped when he realized it was Sasuke's coat.

"I can't take this, won't you need it?" Naruto asked, trying to give the coat back.

"Do you promise not to kill yourself?" Countered Sasuke.

"Why is my life so important to you?" Naruto quizzically asked the man standing next to him.

"Let's just say, I could see a lot of the same loneliness about the both of us. I don't need the coat, by the way. I'm dressed warmer. But Naruto promise me, you'll be back here tonight."

Naruto smiled sweetly at the new friend he had gained, one he could trust so easily,"Yes, I promise, you'll meet me here?"

"Of course, I promise." With that he grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it, causing butterflies to dance inside of Naruto's stomach. "Au revoir Naruto, until tonight." Until I have you under me and moaning my name, and until I have you screaming in pleasure, and then when my lust is satuated, I shall partake of your sweet, fulfilling blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Snowflakes fell in disorganization, falling wherever it pleased them. On the ground, in the fast paced river, and even on the blonde mop of hair atop of a young boy.

Naruto looked towards the sky and giggled at the snowflakes that fell in a haphazardous way. He was enjoying life, now that he had a friend to share it with. One that was always willing to listen to him, even if he were crying about life. One that told him to chin up, life will get better, and it had. The ravenette was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He just hoped he wouldn't lose him so soon.

He sat there waiting for the sun to go down. To him, nighttime was always prettiest, and it always gave him more strength, whether because it was the ravenette's favorite time of the day, or because there was something abnormal with him, something that he was going to share with his new found friend sometime soon, real soon, or it could have been a mixture of both, whatever the case, it was sublime.

Sasuke walked closer upon his destination. He had begun visiting this sanctuary, for what was going on a couple of fortnights. Each time he learned something extremely valuable from the blonde. One of his favorites that he had learned by listening, was that Naruto never once mentioned anything about being in love with a woman, or ever having had a crush on one. It helped to ease the plan of seduction, because let's face it, how can one seduce someone who's in love with the opposite sex? It's near impossible. Another juicy little fact is that Naruto proclaimed to have no friends. This no one would miss him if he left and eventually never came back. They would think he had died, and probably by that time, he will have.

Walking upon the grass he stopped in front of the smiling blonde. He had his head tilted upwards in a silly manner, laughing at the snowflakes that fell on his face. It was an enchanting scene. To see such innocent joy in the little things in life. Too bad he would soon corrupt and mar such lovely freshness in youth.

"Oh, hello friend, aren't the snowflakes heaven?" He said in his angelic voice.

"Good God no, they're frigid and wet, and you my dear friend are going to catch pneumonia if you keep playing in it like that." Sasuke sagely replied.

"Oh poo...I like the snow. Anyways no one would miss me, so I think I shall continue my fun in the snow, thank you very much." Huffed Naruto, as he played in the fastly piling snow.

Sasuke crouched down until he was eye level with Naruto's azure eyes. "Have you forgotten me so soon?" He said as he reached out a hand to caress the whiskered cheek. "I would miss you." His hand trailed lower until he pressed his finger against Naruto's bottom lip, softly smoothing it's roundness with his fingertip, his eyes following the movement.

Naruto gazed up at him, puzzlement clearly etched onto his face at the raven's actions. "Would you really? You could just be saying that to play some cruel joke on me."

Sasuke who was watching Naruto for any signs of discomfort and not finding any replied in his dark smooth voice,"Naruto, do you think that I come up here for naught? I come for you, only you. Would someone who was playing a cruel joke do this? I think not. I do care. You have yet to realize that." He cupped his cheeks into his hand, staring deeply into the rich blue of Naruto's eyes. He leaned in closer, till he was a breath away from Naruto's pouting lips, watching as Naruto's eyes betrayed him by darting from Sasuke's eyes to his lips. Smirking, Sasuke leaned back, dropping his hands to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto had a vague sense of disappointment when the raven leaned back from him, but he was also relieved. He didn't want his new found friend to think him easy nor did he want him to think he was inexperienced, he also didn't want him to catch on to the fact that Naruto found him attractive.

"Naruto, I have an idea." The raven told him.

His response was a questioning look from said blonde.

"Well, you see often times I find myself lonely. I don't go to social gatherings, I have no friends that I can relate to, and this adds up to be one lonely exsistence. I really enjoy your company, and feel that I already know you so well. I would ask, that you come live with me and be my companion, that is all I would require of you. Nothing more. Just your friendship."

Naruto felt that he had been given the world with this request. It seemed the god's were smiling benevolently at him. His smile rivaled the sun, as he jumped up and hugged the man standing before him. "I would be honored to be your companion."

"Good, follow me. Oh and by the way, my name is Sasuke." And so began the beginning of Naruto Uzimaki's Seduciton and Death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The stillness of the night was broken by the gently murmurs that could be heard as the two figures, one the body of a teenaged boy, and the other of a grown man came into view. Enraptured as they were in their conversation, neither realized they had reached a gate, until quite by accident the blonde teenaged boy tripped into it.

"Naruto, I believe you are supposed to open the gate with your hands, not your head." Sasuke thought it wise to point out.

"Owww...Thanks, it's not like I knew that.." Stormed Naruto as he rubbed the sore spot that appeared on his head.

"Hmm...You never can be to sure." Glibly replied the raven, stopping just inside of the gate, waiting for the blonde to notice they had stopped. Of course, no such luck. It seems he would have to point it out to the slightly less than bright boy.

"By the way we've reached my home, which is to be your home as well." The raven smiled gently at the other. "I hope you enjoy it." While you can, went unspoken and unheeded.

"Oh my...It's HUGE!!" Naruto gaped.

"Hn." That's not the only HUGE thing you'll be gaping at, I promise, inwardly snickered Sasuke. "Shall we continue to the inside?"

"Oh yes please." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and ran up the cobbled path that lead to the large oaken doors barring the inside from their view.

It seems he is taking to me rather fast. He's comfortable enough to take my hand. Not that I'm complaining, I wonder what else he'll be comfortable enough to do, pondered Sasuke as they made their way up to the doors.

"Naruto, I have some rules, before you get completely comfortable with this idea, and before you seal your fate by walking through those doors." Sasuke, now very serious turned towards the blonde. "Do you wish to continue?" Naruto didn't realize this, but, Sasuke was giving him a chance to live his life, or die at the hands of the raven.

"So what are you waiting for? I want to hear those rules!" Smiled the innocent blonde.

"So be it. My first rule, Do not open any of the curtains in the house, I mean any of the curtains. I have a serious violent and revolting reaction to sun, it burns my skin beyond repair." Naruto was to innoncent to realize the implications of this, so he clucked with a sympathetic tone.

"I can deal with that." Nodded the blonde.

"Good. The second rule, If you leave the house, I want you home, two hours before the sun sets, and before you leave, you have to tell me where you are going, because now, I've made you my responsibility." Yes, mine, all mine.

"Okay."

"Lastly, the only rooms that I request that you do not enter will be designated with a ribbon on their handles. You will usually find me in my private quarters, or in my study. Knock twice so that I know it is you, and not a maid or my housekeeper."

"That sounds reasonable to me. Now, can we go inside?" Naruto looked pleadingly up at Sasuke.

"Now we may go in."

Opening the doors to Naruto's fate, Sasuke lead him around the house. He showed him the parlour, the front sitting room, the downstairs study, the kitchen, the back sitting room, the family room, the downstairs chamber room, and thus proceeded to show him the upstairs. He showed him the rooms he wasn't allowed to enter, the upstairs chamber room complete with a built in tub that sat floor level, his private study, and then the private quarters.

"I would prefer you stayed with me in my room, if that doesn't bother you."

Naruto looked shyly up at him, "It doesn't."

"That's good." Too good.

Sasuke sat in his study calmy sorting through papers as he sat waiting for the blonde to get finished with his bath. Once he was finished with that, he was to report to the kitchen to get fed soup, and then he was to come directly back up to him, for a more intriguing talk.

Hearing the soft knock, he beckoned the blonde into the room. Naruto looked at him a blush covering his cheeks. "I got lost."

Sasuke smirked,"Well, that doesn't surprise me. This is a big house, and you are a bit slow."

Naruto glared at him,"I am not slow!" He stomped his little foot, causing the blue silk pajama shirt that had clung to him so precariously to slip, baring his smooth tan shoulder.

Suddenly losing any concentration on the mock argument, Sasuke focused all his attention on the smooth skin tempting him.

"...know why you are so mean!" Naruto ranted at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke are you okay? You look kinda distracted."

"It's nothing." Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor. It was bad enough he could hear the constant throb of Naruto's heartbeat, but now he was being tempted by all of that skin, just waiting to be tasted.

"Naruto would you mind stepping closer to me." Sasuke asked as the blonde looked on puzzled.

"Ummm...Sasuke I don't think that's a good idea." The blonde answered.

"Oh...and why not?" Sasuke questioned indigniantly.

"Um...well because...It's not because you stink or anything, but...everytime I'm around you, you make my stomach feel naseous, but not in a bad way or anything. It just feels really weird." Naruto replied staring sheepishly at his feet, scoffing his toe on the soft plushiness of the carpet.

"Oh..." You poor, poor little fool. You just admitted you desire me. Tsk, you're going to hate yourself for that in the near future. Sasuke suddenly had a wicked idea. One that would give Naruto what he unconscioulsy wanted, and ultimately, what Sasuke wanted. And whatever Sasuke wanted, he got.

"I think I know what would help you Naruto, with your ailment." Sasuke stood up and walked gracefully to the dainty little blonde.

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh yes. I know just what you need." Smirked Sasuke, as he stopped right in front of Naruto. Gently grabbing his chin, he pressed a butterly kiss along his jaw. "This will make you feel a whole lot better, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sas...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out as the raven ravished his neck. Biting and nipping and sucking, leaving his mark, upon the tanned skin. "You...you're...making it worse!"

"Oh am I?" Sasuke replied inbetween kisses as he moved up his jawline and crept closer to the feathery softness of his lips. Pressing a soft kiss at the corner of Naruto's mouth, he slowly moved his lips so that they were directly on the plump lusciousness of the blonde.

He massaged the outside of the blonde's lips, before using his own lips to trace the outline seam that was closed to him.

"Open for me...yes..." Sasuke commanded as he pried the lush lips open and slide his tongue in, hearing little Naruto moan his name out in a husky little whimper, as he swirled his tongue across the whole entirety of Naruto's moist cavern.

"Is this helping you? Or is it making your stomach hurt more?"Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"I...I...don't...know." Truthfully answered the blonde. Of course he felt way better when Sasuke was kissing him, and yet, it caused the butterflies in his stomach to flutter about even more, the naseuous feeling, coming and going on surges of pleasure. "I don't know."

"Hm...let me try something else then. Something that is surely going to make you feel better. I promise." Forewarned the overly aroused raven. Taking Naruto's head between each cheek, he made his way slowly down, marking and marring the skin, that tensed and untensed beneath. He let one hand trail lower, reaching the first button on the pyjama top, taking his sweet time in unwrapping the treasure underneath. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

Sasuke was getting more and more turned on. He decided to see how far he could go without being stopped. If this was any indication, he might have the ripe blonde under him in no time at all.

Focusing all of his attention on the boy beneath him, he began to caress the torso of Naruto. Making a stop at one of the dusky nipples, he started to play with it, teasing it between long elegant fingers. His little play made the soft nipple become harden with desire.

Naruto arched back, his throat constricted with the moans and whimpers trying to force their way out of his mouth. His whole body was on fire, it felt as if he was going to burn through his own skin from the inside out. Sensation after sensation assualted him as Sasuke continued his sweet torture.

Sasuke was enjoying this without a doubt. The blonde was responding to him instinctively, he wasn't even struggling. Continuing his journey downward, he reached the waistline of the silken pants that encased the lean thighs of Naruto. Almost hesitantly, Sasuke slipped his hand inside, slowly inching his way towards Naruto's manhood. Half expecting a cry of outrage, and the blonde backing out, he got nothing, except for a low keening, that washed over the already hyper aroused raven.

"Oh...oh...oh...my..." Repeated the responding blonde. Naruto had never felt this type of pleasure before. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to feel so good, and it was all due to the man right infront of him.

Sasuke reverently placed one hand on Naruto's length, and the other on his hip, drawing the blonde's pants incruciatingly slow down his legs. The hand that was wrapped around Naruto, began to caress. Sliding up and down, squeezing and pumping, trying to bring the other to fullfillment, before he truly had his way with him. Freeing Naruto's legs from the pants one by one, he finally had them off, his eyes entranced with the way Naruto jerked his hips forward in an unpracticed movement, his cries pleading for something he knew nothing about, his back arched in supplement to whatever Sasuke had in store for him.

The sight was plainly erotic. Sasuke looked down until he was face level with the tip of Naruto's cock. Noticing the precum that oozed out, he pondered on it's taste. Taking a finger from the hand that had placed itself on the hips of the blonde, he gathered a drop, and slowly brought it to his lips, looking up to see the blonde's head arched back, his eyes closed to little slits, that were glazed over with passion, and whose attention was focused solely on the raven kneeling in front of him.

Watching Naruto watching him, he placed the finger in his mouth, salivating at the taste that was the very essence of Naruto. Naruto blushed crimson at his actions. Sasuke then placed his mouth on the tip of his erection, sucking and then blowing on it, earning an almost scream of his name. He decided he wanted to hear the whole version, his name ringing off the walls around them, as he proceeded to make Naruto orgasm.

He really began to suck in earnest. From base to tip, making sure to massage the underside with his tongue, humming in the back of his throat to create added friction along the sensitized area. Feeling Naruto harden in his mouth, he pressed on harder, knowing that the blonde was about to reach climax. He wasn't disappointed. Naruto arched further back, a full out scream unlodged from his throat as he erupted into the awaiting cavern of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke drank greedily, devouring all that escaped into his mouth. Cleaning Naruto in the process.

He inched his way back up and grabbed Naruto by the chin and kissed him hard and ferociously, when something strange happened. Something that hadn't happened in many, many years, and centuries. He felt his heartbeat, thumping and throbbing in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasuke paced back and forth in his private chambers. Upon feeling his heart thumping in his chest in a soothing and forgotten manner, he had jolted upright, leaving Naruto in the study on the floor with his clothes off, confused, and had barricaded himself in his room.

This was impossible. His heart wasn't supposed to beat. It shouldn't beat. The only reason it could or would ever beat, is if...No, that was ridiculous. He didn't believe those old wives tales. Certainly since he had no proof that they were even true. How could they be? But then again wasn't the heartbeat that was now pumping his lifeforce through his veins a living testament to the fact that maybe there was some truth in the old legends and such.

Weary of trying to find the answers to these questions himself, he dug in his drawer, looking for something that he hadn't looked upon for centuries, something that could surely help him in obtaining the truth.

Digging around, he felt the edge of a book. Smirking triumphantly he drug it out. It's cover was worn with age, the paper yellowed and giving the impression of being as old as time itself. Opening the cover carefully, he searched and searched and searched, flipping the delicate pages until he came upon the passage that he sought.

_The only way for the Uchiha vampire to obtain true power is to find it's heartbeat.  
The heartbeat gives us the necessary lifeforce that we all hunger for, even those who are indenial about how truly weak we really are. Compared to the new form we take, we are nothing, which is why in a vampire's immortal life, there is one thing we will continue to search for until we find it, it is the heartbeat. With this, we become daywalkers. We retain all of our physical and mental strengths, and yet we have none of our former weaknesses. We become the very god's themselves. We hunger for blood no more, no, we hunger for something more destructive. The blood of a Bride._

_There is one condition to this power we finally obtain. A conditon that so few of us will ever achieve. In order for your heart to beat so strongly, you must find the one thing in life that will leave you complete. That conditon, that one thing is...the Immortal Bride._

_The Immortal Bride are so very few and far inbetween. They are a dying breed, and will become even more so in the future. They have the ability to make a dead heart, beat, renewed with life and blood, they can tame the ugly beast of a nature that is the wont of a vampire. Their fiery blood can ignite passions that once were thought lost to our kind, to erupt painfully in our systems. They are precious. And we hunger daily for their blood. For only the Immortal Bride can withstand the bite of a vampire. Aye, can even glory in all of our beastly ravagings. A vampire can find a way to appease the thirst for blood, by biting the neck and gorging oneself on the blood of your Bride and Mate can you feel completely and utterly fulfilled._

_Only with the Immortal Bride can you find completion._

-Valian Uchiha, Scholar and Historian.

Sasuke stared bewildered at the aged book, the letterings losing all sense of meaning, as he contemplated what he had read. Only a Bride could make his heart beat, then why is it beating. The blonde was nothing more than a _human _mortal. There should be no reason why his heart was behaving the way it was. He didn't love Naruto. He didn't know him all that well. Yes they talked, and yes Naruto poured out his feelings towards him, but that doesn't exactly mean he knows him. He desired him, but he didn't love him. Plain and simple. Except for the fact that it wasn't plain and simple anymore.

His thoughts transferred back on the blonde. Leaving him in the state that he had, he felt a little remorse. Naruto probably all thought that everything that transpired was his fault, in which some of it was, but mostly the blame lay on the Uchiha.

He once again thought, of what the passage read. He hadn't decided on whether believing the book or not. It was hard to tell what was fiction and what wasn't. Although he had great faith in his great-great-great grandfather's genius. It just seemed highly inprobable to his thinking. Shouldn't the Bride be female anyway? And how in the unholy god's name, did one go about finding out if one's presumably _Bride_ was immortal? You simply don't walk up to them and say,"Darling this is just a test, if you live through it, guess what? That means you're my Bride, isn't that exciting?" And then proceed to bite their necks.

If he believed in Hinduism, or Buddhism, like many of the Eastern Cultures did, surely this is Karma's way of getting back to him? To leave him a dilemma that had no immediate way of resolving itself.

Interrupted from his musings, he heard a soft, very hesitant knock on his door. Alerting him to the prescence of a certain blonde.

"I'm...sorry...Sasuke...I didn't mean to cause you...trouble..." Came the whisper like apology from behind the door's safety.

Sasuke looked on guilty, remorse clearly etched upon his pale handsome features for causing the blonde pain. Wait, he was guilty? And remorseful? He hadn't felt either unwanted emotions since he was a young lad, before his heritage had corrupted him. Why should he fell these emotions now after having abandoned them for so long, and for a boy who shoud mean nothing except for a quick tumble and an easy meal? Either way, he was feeling these, and now, he sought to comfort the blonde.

Striding gracefully over to the door, he opened it, it's hinges creaking in protest. Upon it's opening Naruto slightly cringed, expecting some kind of blow, when the unpredictable happened. He was wrapped in a warm embrace, hands placed comforting postions upon his back.

Naruto gazed up with his impossible blue eyes into the dark obsidian orbs, that gazed equally back down at him.

"No, Naruto, it is I who should apologize. Forgive me for acting so callously and hastily." Sasuke whispered softly, his chin finding a comfortable place upon the mop of golden hair.

Yet Sasuke felt a burning sensation deep within his stomach, something that can only be perceived as a deep seated hunger. Hunger that was overwhelming him. Something that he could no longer contain. Lifting Naruto's head up with a finger under his chin, Sasuke let his lips drift to the soft sweet spot at the junture where the blonde's neck and collarbone met. Sucking softly, sweetly, seducing Naruto into arching his neck further, giving him a better levearge of that smooth tantalizing skin. Letting his fangs slide out, and not thinking of the consequencees, he pressed deep, piercing the skin, with barbs, ready to drink the sweet nectar that would flow from the puncture wounds.

Instead of meeting resistance, he met acquisence. Drinking the sweet manna from the god's, he latched on unmerciful, Naruto clutched onto his shoulders, a low purr, squeezing it's way from inbetween clenched lips.

Taking his fill, Sasuke backed off, much to the disappointment to the blonde below him. Naruto had been enjoying that immensely. Sasuke backed off, and instead of seeing a sickly pallour that usually befalls his victims, he met a healthy flush dusted upon the cheeks as Naruto opened his passion glazed eyes, moaning slightly for more.

This couldn't mean...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Naruto sat himself on the soft blankets that covered the bed. His thoughts constantly switched back to Sasuke. Why did Sasuke have to leave on a trip? Did he chase him away? What had he done wrong? Thoughts of this sort constantly plagued his mind, never giving him a moment's respite. After Sasuke had done what he had done to him in the library, and after he had made love to his neck, he had quickly left once again. Leaving Naruto to ponder why he left the blonde so suddenly. Re-entering his bedroom chambers, where Naruto still sat, he had told him of a trip he had needed to take, apparently something had come up at one of his businessees that he had to see to immediately, and that Naruto should stay and take care of their home while he was gone.

Figuring this to be away to distance himself from the blonde, Naruto shook his head in agreement, deciding that mentioning what went on was highly inappropriate at that time. Naruto dejectedly let out a sigh. He felt so depressed. He must have done something wrong to make Sasuke want to leave his own home. Maybe he should just leave.

Sasuke looked out the carriage window. Contemplating the news that filtered through his brain, and all of it, every last drop of the information he had gleaned from his resources, lay solely around one very innocent little blonde, who had a lot explaining to do. Or not.

Thinking back to what he had learned, he decided that with what had occured, he shouldn't be surprised. No, it was almost poetic in it's obviousness.

Naruto Uzimaki, a blonde child orphaned at the age of four, after first living in a religious cult called the Eternity of Ebony, where both his mother and father were high ranking. These religious fanatics thought themselves to be necromancers, warlocks, and any who deal with the black arts. They were all in all...delusional. On the day that the blonde was brought into this world, the parents, if you could call them that, placed a seal on the blonde, after having summoned a demon by the name of Kyubbi no Kitsune. Unfortunately for them, it worked. Never actually expecting the spell to work from a book that was conveniently set to fire afterwards, they sealed the soul of the demon in their own sweet innocent little boy.

Not ever realizng their son was the carrier of such a menance, they went on with their cult meetings, and life was the same, until, Naruto reached the age of three. His mother had apparently denied him the right to play with the other kids who were hanging out in the streets, telling him that only good children were allowed to play with others, and that Naruto was useless and worthless, because he couldn't even hold a pitiful demon in him. How wrong she was. Naruto burst out into tears, emotions raking out of him, until he awoken the beast that had lain in dormancy, waiting for the chance to take revenge on those impudent fools for placing him in this accursed realm.

His wrath was ill received, he left the parents barely alive, his fury spent, leaving a barely conscious child aware of his surroundings.

All of this he had gathered from the parents themselves. Right before he ripped their throats open. It had taken him a week to find them, using vast amounts of money and resources. Oh yes and a nice plump little bribe to the orphanage that Naruto was supposed to be living at. How anyone could be so cold and calculating to their own flesh and blood was beyond his comprehension, and he was supposed to be a cold hearted bastard himself.

Actually taking in his surroundings he noticed he had almost arrived home. Good, he was giong to have a nice long chat with a certain blonde, who was going to tell him everything. Then he was going to make that boy his...in every way. Then he was going to make that blonde of his...scream in every way. Erhm...he had better let his thoughts move to the more trivial in life.

He was still confused. He hadn't been looking for love, but it still had found him. He wasn't entirely sure it was love, but if Naruto hadn't died from his bite, then that means he had found his bride, and his mate. Hmm...Never actually thought he would ever say that. But once a vampire finds his mate, he mates for eternity.

Arriving home, he noticed no lights emanating from it's windows. Maybe Naruto is sleeping. Thought Sasuke. I'll wake him up.

Naruto thought he had heard the arrival of a carriage, but that was out of the question, because who in their right minds would be out at this time of the night? Hurrying up with task at hand, he placed some of the clothes that Sasuke had lent him in a small trunk. One that he could easily carry himself. Nodding to himself, finally done with the preparations of leaving, he hoisted the trunk on his back and went to turn around, to come face to face, well face to chest with a silent fuming, enraged Uchiha.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Calmly if not a bit intimidatingly asked the angered Uchiha.

"Um...Picnicing?" Gulped the scared witless blonde. He had never actually heard the pale handsome man infront of him curse, and well to be honest with himself it really really scared him.

"Oh...in the middle of night? Hm...Now why don't I believe you?" Bit out Sasuke.

"Er...Good question?" Nervously replied Naruto.

"You have three minutes to explain yourself, in which I do not find that your excuses are sufficient, I will find a severe way to punish you, and I believe it will involve a whip and some rope." Warned Sasuke, trying to cool his thoughts down. That little idiot had better not have been trying to leave him. Oh no. He wouldn't dwell on that thought just yet. "I'm waiting, oh and your three minutes started about a minute ago, so if I were you, I would start explaining myself...Now."

"Oh...well...you see...I...umm...Well I didn't want to cause anymore trouble to you than I already had. I mean...after...things...happened, you didn't want to talk to me, so I think it would be easier on you if I...left." Hushedly explained the blonde, never once looking the, raven who had been calm for a second, but which was even more enraged than he had been a minute ago, if that were in any way possible.

"I hope I misheard you, for your sake. I'll let you in on a little secret. If you ever try to leave me again...You.Will.Suffer.Horrible.Consequences. Because you are mine, and you belong to me." Proclaimed the still seething Sasuke.

"Wh...what?" Blurted out Naruto."What do you mean I'm yours?"

"Nevermind that at the moment. I think you need to be punished...for you transgression."

"But...I...what?...This...not...fair..." Stuttered out Naruto, he really had no wish of being tied down and horsewhipped.

"Oh...you definetly need to be punished."

Naruto took a few steps back watching as Sasuke grinned wickedly, before he pounced on the small blonde. Pressing him up against the wall, making sure he placed the trunk on the floor. "Oh yes...I can't wait to dish out your rightly deserved punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oh..." Moaned out the entranced blonde as the raven in front of him used his wicked tongue to lick a path from the top of his jawline, down his throat, and right to the juncture, where neck meets shoulder. Stopping there Sasuke placed a soft kiss before latching onto the smooth skin, marking it as his own. Pressing Naruto firmly into the wall with his body flush against the other's, he let his hands trail lower, not stopping until they reached the end of his back, where he proceeded to grab to handfuls of flesh, forcing Naruto to arch up against him even further.

"Place your legs around me." Commanded the raven. He was well and ready to dish out the "punishment" for Naruto. He was still mad at the blonde for trying to leave him, but he decided that he would get mad at him later. He'll spend all of his concentration on the here and now. Not the later.

Naruto to much in a haze to deny, complied, wrapping his slim legs around the waist of Sasuke, hooking his slender ankles together so as not to slip, whilst his hands sought purchase on the broad shoulders of the raven pressed against him.

Sasuke brought his mouth up to Naruto's, taking it with as much passion as he had in him. Claiming those ruby lips, he plundered them mercilessly. Biting and nipping, bruising them beyond comparison, waiting for the blonde to open up to him. He was not disappointed. Naruto gasped at the sensations the raven so effortlessly evoked in him. His body was just one big nerve, receiving pleasure beyond wildest imaginations.

Ssauke slipped his tongue in, roving the other's moist cavern vigorously. Coating every crevice within the blonde's mouth. Gums, teeth, the sides of the cheeks, the roof of the mouth, nothing was missed in this frantic search for the taste that was uniquely his Bride's. Finally, satisfied, he let his wet organ tangle with the blonde's. The dance for dominance was easily subdued as the raven let the erstwhile blonde know who was master.

Occupied with Naruto's mouth, Sasuke brought his hands into play. Easily slipping their way into the blonde's oversized shirt, he let them trail sensually up and down the blonde's chest, caressing everywhere but the harden peaks that were begging to be touched. Finally after receiving a sweet little whimper, did he let one of his hands seek out the pert nipple. Tweaking and twisting it between his fingers, enjoying the mewling sounds that rippled their way out of the blonde. As one hand was busy with Naruto's nipples, the other was making it's way down the torso of the blonde, stopping here and there to caress and smooth the bare skin. Stopping at the rolled up waistband of Naruto's pants, he slipped his hand inside, quickly making his way towards Naruto's length.

Sasuke could feel the thumping in his chest, and exhilarated in the feeling. It added to the overall effect Naruto was having on him. Slowly sliding his hand from base to tip, he concluded that maybe they should adjorn somewhere more...comfortable, instead of just taking Naruto up against the wall like he was some common trollop. Smoothly shifting his hands from their eroneous positions, he once again placed his hands on the pants covered bottom, and walked his way to the huge bed in the center of the room.

His body demanded that he get on with what he had started, but it also thirsted for the fiery blood that resided in the blonde.

Naruto gasped as he felt the cool satin sheets hit the overheated skin on his back, cooling him briefly before he was once again swallowed up in the heated storm known more formally as Sasuke. He felt his clothes leave him, but his mind didn't fully appreciate that fact, no not until he felt the heated skin of his soon to be lover, did it register that tiny little fact.

Slipping slightly out of his passionate daze Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Sasuke...my clothes are off?"

"Ah...yes...It would be more conducive to your punishment without the hindrance of your clothes." Smoothly implied the raven.

"Oh...I see..." Trailed of the blonde. He had not an absolute clue about what was about to be his fate, all he knew was that there was a fiery pit of molten desire, that begged to be soothed in anyway by none other than the raven who knealt before him.

Catching Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, he began to kiss every availabe inch of skin in his reach. Slowly, the haphazardous path he had woven down the torso of Naruto's body, reached it's final destination. The proud erection, that lay between the juncture of Naruto's thigh. Devoting his whole attention to that area, he let his mouth engulf the tip, making sure to use his hands to press the hips, that were trying to buck up, down. Teasing the blonde, he bit and nipped and lightly sucked until he had the blonde begging for more.

"Oh...please...god's...Sasuke...do...something!" Exclaimed the writhing blonde. The sheets he laid on, helped none in his conditon, in fact, they served to enilghten his already oversensitized skin. Adding more friction, causing Naruto to mewl and whimper, Sasuke name catching and releasing itself off the tip of his tongue.

Taking a small amount of mercy on the innocent blonde, he placed his mouth fully on the throbbing erection, feeling it pulse beneath his tongue. Sucking hard from base to tip, he quickly brought Naruto to completion.

Satisfied at the way the blonde had screamed his name, and at the way his hips continued to buck upward, riding the waves of orgasm. Naruto laid back in contentment. He had experienced his second orgasm, in his lifetime.

Sasuke looked up, his heart quickening at the sight that he beheld. Azure globes stared back glazed and half-lidden, plundered lips parted slightly, and a rosy hue outline the fragile beauty of the cheeks, as the body lay in sweet surrender.

He was aroused to know end. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him right now.

Looking imploring at the blonde sight infront of him, Sasuke commanded his attention when he placed three fingers at the plushy roundness of Naruto's lips.

"Suck." Was whispered out between the clenched lips of the rave, as the blonde looked down in vague puzzlement. Taking the hint, he brought the digits into his mouth, coating them elaborately with saliva, sucking each one with the same amount of fervor, all the while holding the obsidan orbs in his heated gaze.

Sasuke pulled the fingers out of the warm cavern, when he was absolutely sure that there was enough saliva on each finger.

"Naruto...This is going to hurt at first, but on my word, it will get better soon. Have no worry." Warned Sasuke. Slightly guilty for the pain that the blonde would have to endure. Once again he was astonished at the emotions lthe blonde brought out in him. He shouldn't feel these things, but he did.

Placing one long finger at the entrance of Naruto, he slowly traced the ridged flesh, trying to stretch it outside first so that it would accept the other fingers and ultimately his manhood, easily. Inching it forward, he felt the resistance of the walls press against him, but he continued nonetheless, feeling the blonde who lay before me, wince slightly at the pain.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered quietly. The pain was necessary.

"It...it's...okay." Sasuke of course knew it wasn't but, he knew this was Naruto's way of letting him continue.

Continue he did too. Once Naruto had adjusted to his first finger he added another, and then another. Finally till he was scissoring the entrance, trying to make it stretch to accomadate something much larger than three fingers.

At first feeling Sasuke enter his fingers into his small entrance it had felt umcomfortable and weird, but now Naruto was beginning to enjoy it as his hips arched up to meet the motion of Sasuke's fingers, especially when he hit a small bundle of nerves that made him tense up and see white stars, all the while releasing his loudest scream yet.

"SASUKE!"

Said raven smirked when the blonde screamed his name. He vowed to himself that that was the only name that was ever going to be pried from those lips, especially when they both were in a situation like this. Feeling Naruto sufficiently stretched, or as stretched as he was going to be with his fingers, he slowly eased them out much to the dissatisfaction of the blonde, and placed the head of his length at the puckered entrance.

Easing himself in slowly, he brought his face down to Naruto's capturing his lips in a tender kiss, keeping his mind occupied with his mouth, instead of on the foreign object intruding its self inside of him. Using his hands he wiped away the tears that gathered at the corners of the blonde's impossible blue eyes, and whispered sweet nothings to him, trying to get him relax as he seated himself to the hilt in that warm welcoming sheath.

Willng himself not to plunge in that molten heat, he stilled, waiting for the okay from the blonde beneath him. When he felt the blonde wiggle his hips after a few moments, he took it as the sign to thrust forward. And he did. Over and over. Slowly at first, easing himself until just the tip was swallowed by Naruto, only to plunge in harder. Gaining more speed with each thrust, till he was pounding into Naruto, hitting his prostate over and over. Placing both of Naruto's legs on his shoulders, he went even deeper, hitting the prostate even harder, also taking Naruto's neglected member. All the while watching as Naruto came undone.

"OH...OH...oh...god...It's happening!" Screamed the blonde as he released on the both the ches of himself and the raven pounding it him. Thrusting even harder into Naruto, Sasuke let his teeth slide out, bringing them down to the inviting neck and right when he climaxed he bit into him, feeling the blonde erupt once more onto the chests of both men. Releasing the neck, and letting the sweet nectar slide down his throat, he had the prescence of mind to land gently beside the blonde and not on top of him. Reaching out he brought the blonde closer to him.

"Sasuke..." Came the sleepy alert from the blonde.

"Yes?"

"What's with the preoccupation of biting my neck?"

"Don't worry about it, as long as it doesn't hurt you?"

"It doesn't...it actually feels really really good. I was just wondering." Replied the slowly drifting to sleep blonde.

"It's nothing, you're all mine now...And I don't plan on letting you go." Whispered Sasuke.

Unbeknowst to him, the blonde heard, and was quite frightened. He had yet to tell Sasuke is darkest secret, and he had a valid idea that it would surely tear them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Naruto slipped out of bed quietly, picking up where he had left off on his journey away from the kind man that slept peacefully in the large bed. He thought the way the moon trickling in from the open curtain, even though it wasn't supposed to be open, splayed across Sasuke's magnificent form, was short of perfection. The way the moon's rays laid gentle fingers to caress the pale ivory skin that lay before him. The way it they brought out the stark blackness of the raven tresses. The way they showed the glimmering knowledge in the dark obsidian orbs that were just brimming with overflown emotions. Wait...Those eyes were not supposed to be open.

Thinking on primal instinct alone, Naruto did the only thing a man in his position could do. He attempted to run. Attempted. Sasuke jerked out of bed and reached Naruto before he could take three small steps.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Was coldy commanded. In an even softer and more menacing tone of voice Sasuke asked the quaking blonde, "Where pray tell, do you think you are _sneaking_ off to? Hmmm...?"

"Um...well you see...I don't want to hurt you...so...I ...um...I'm not fit for you...I have to protect you...so I'm going to leave...you..." Babbled out the blonde.

The only thing Sasuke really heard out of the whole garbled mess was the word "leaving" and "you", which made for a dynamic duo...which instantly combusted into an enraged vampire.

"Leaving me? I think not, I do not know what you think you are doing by leaving, but I can assure you, you are most definetly wrong. So, if I were you, I would strip down to my pajamas, lower myself on to the awaiting softness of the bed, get comfy, and from there on proceed to fall asleep. FOR THE SAKE OF MY HEALTH." The rather intimidating raven advised. "I'm giving you two minutes."

Naruto did as commanded, promptly sat on the bed, while Sasuke cuddled next to him, still pissed as a bull facing the matador. As Sasuke almost drifted to sleep, he felt the blonde right beside him, begin to shake.

Worried beyond compare, he turned him over, only to see him sobbing. Letting his fingers catch the tears that caught at the side of the watered blue eyes, he asked in a soothing voice to the weeping blonde, "Naruto...what's the matter?"

"I...was...only trying to save you..." Was the reply interlaced with harsh crying, making itself known by richocheting of the walls of the room. Naruto knew, just knew, that if Sasuke found he was tainted, and in control, well somewhat in control, of a demon, he would surely leave him, as so many had before him.

"Protect me from what Naruto? What do you think you are keeping secret from me?" Asked the raven, having an extremely perfect idea of what the blonde so clearly did not want to tell him.

"I...uh...nothing...how silly of me...hehe..." Gulped out the now quiet blonde. Anxious for anything to keep Sasuke out of the need to know about...Kyubbi.

"Hn...Do you think I'm dimwitted, Naruto?"Suddenly asked Sasuke.

"No..."

"Then why in the unholy god's name, are you acting as if I were, because to be honest, your lying skills are deplorabe. Did you really think I was going to let the matter go...NO!...Did you think I was going to let you leave me after waiting so long to have and to hold you? I THINK NOT! Whatever you're trying to hide, I would get over it...It will not hinder me in getting what I want, which is you." Sasuke retaliated. Agonly ripping his insides, as the blonde tried to hide from him. Why? When everything was falling together, did something ridiculous like this have to happen. Damn that Karma.

"Sasuke please...It's not that I want to leave you...it's just...I could not so willingly ruin your good name. I'm tainted." Solemely spoke the sadden blonde. Knowing that hiding what he did was futile, also knowing this would probably ruin their relationship. The budding relationship that had been doomed from the beginning. "I'm not fit for you or society. The _ton _would disown you. I could not do that to you. Ever."

"I highly doubt the _ton _would do that because of your little secret. Especially since I don't deal with the _ton _at all. Naruto whatever you're trying to hide, I suggest, as a friend, that you share that burden with someone who is willing to carry it with you...someone like...me." Sasuke gripped his hands on the blonde's small shoulders,"I would share that burden if only you would let me."

"I can't..."Cried out the blonde.

"Please." Implored the raven. He felt as if his heart was shredding in two. His only light, was trying to leave him behind, to be once again cast in eternal darkness. He would not let that happen.

"I'm sorry..." With that said Naruto quickly jumped out of the bed, tears flowing silently down his cheeks,"I'm so sorry. I knew I should have never came here. I knew you see, that I could and would fall in love with you so easily. I just wanted to be selfish for a small amount of time. Just once. Enough to say, I had love once. I held it in my hand and coveted it with all my being. But i can't hurt you." Sasuke sat there looking as the blonde walked out the door. And soon to be out of his life.

The tears fell shamelessly from his face, as he began to sob endlessly. He knew he should have told the blonde that he knew, and nothing was worse than being a leech who sucked the life out of others to continue his life, but he had foolishly wanted him to acknowledge and give his undying trust to him. Laughing bitterly amongst the tears, Sasuke thought to himself, "Even Romeo and Juliet weren't as star-crossed as we are turning out to be. At least Romeo got Juliet to the altar, and they died together. I have nothing but a memory to sustain me."

Yes, he could have went after him, caught him, but he felt that would be highy inappropriate. Maybe if he gave him some space, he would come back and see the error of his thinking.

Till then, he would keep an eye on him, never letting him out of his sight. He would be his someday. Now all he could do was watch, while he was tearing pieces, only catching glimpses of his light on the broken shards of his tormented soul.

Tears cascaded down the pale ivory cheeks, as the lone raven, plunged once again in solitude, cursed his fate.

Author's Note...

No this is not finished. It will be continued. This is not the last chapter. I promise. I shall probably update Sunday night. Just so I don't cause utter confusion.

Also for those of you who do not know, _ton_ in this fanfic, refers to the London society. The aristocrats and nobles who pass judgement onto others, were commonly refered to as _ton_ in the earlier centuries. If you were not accepted into the _ton, _you really had no chance of survival. Think of it like highschool, if the _Crowd_, doesn't like you, you haven't a snowball's chance in hell of being accepted. Peers decieded who was good enough and who was scandalous. Erhn... there sem-small history lesson over with.

Bloodhoarder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Three long miserable lonely years had passed. Spent in inconsolable solitude. Sasuke wearily sighed. He was about to do something rather horrible and wicked to the one person who meant so much to him, even if he had only known him for such a short period of time. Though it was enough time for him to fall irrevocably in love. But what had to be done, had to be done. It was now or never, he had finally got the blonde in a position he couldn't easily escape, and after that, he would be all his...every last inch of him would belong to him. Only him.

Naruto quivered in agony. He lamented heartily at his fate. If only he hadn't believed that pink haired witch he wouldn't be in this position. Wooing him with sobbing tales of how she couldn't pay off her debt, and that she would be eternally grateful, if he could pick up the slack for her family. LIke the naive idiot he was he believed her, but in the end all she had done was use him. A year after that fateful night, Naruto had begun to make changes in his pitiful life. He sought to better himself in life, so that maybe he could be an equal with the man he loved, and then they could have their chance. Though at the moment, things were dramatically back. Too far back.

He berated himself for his guilliblity. He really had only himself to blame for the situation he was in. If he hadn't put the family's debt in his name, never realizing it was money he would never be able to afford, he wouldn't have been sentenced as an indentured servant as a way to pay off the debt.

Sitting in the jostling carriage with a few more unlucky souls, he watched the town pass by in a flurry. To say he was scared for his future was an understatement. He was positively petrified.

"Cor...don't yer wurry yer preity litl'e head...yer'll be jus' fine." Sympathized an extremely obese woman to the left of Naruto. "It ain't all that bad. Wiv' yer looks, yer could probably make it as a lover, or somethin' like that, if only I had yer looks, I would be in a better postion meself. Oh well."

"Er...thanks...I think." Naruto replied.

"Anytime love, anytime." The woman smiled and looked away, although how she could was beyond the worn weary blonde.

He had not realized he had dozed off, until a loud screeching in his ears, jolted him awake.

"Get up you lousy scum bag. We've arrived at your destination." Ordered a tall lanky man, with a perpetual sneer covering his awesomely grotesque face. Jerking Naruto by the chain that encased his wrists, he sauntered up to the doors to the London townhouse, giving rather obnoxious and loud overbearing knocks.

Opening easily on the hinges the door swung open to reveal the bland face of a butler, beckoning them forth, he lead them into the awaiting study of Naruto's soon to be master.

Gulping audibly, he faltered briefly, before roughly being prodded in the back to move forward by his less than pleasant companion.

Entering the room dappled in sunlight, Naruto couldn't readily see the features of the man behind the desk, all he saw was a lean figure shrouded in shadows.

"Here he is, all yours. I bet you'll have your fun with him, I imagine." Crudely laughed the onscene man.

"Giles, Kindly remove this man from my prescence, would you please?" Replied that smooth rich voice that Naruto would know from anywhere. It coudn't be...

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise is it not?" The raven man leaned in from the shadows.  
"Imagine my wonderment at collecting a debt from the Haruno's only to now have in my possession something much more valuable. How the god's favor me...Naruto."

"What...how...this...is impossible." Stuttered the flabbergasted blonde.

"Yes well, life is unpredictable. Hmm...you've hardly changed. No matter, we'll get you situated in your new...job...posthaste." Conversationlly supplied Sasuke. HIs mind already formulated his plan of action.

Naruto was shocked. He was now a slave to the man he loved. He knew Sasuke would eventually get over him, but still, it wounded him deeply. It hurt just to see his cold face staring so impassively back at him.

"Follow me." The raven commanded.

Naruto did as he was bid, following his...master as he lead him through the house, remebering the last time he went on a tour with Sasuke. LIfe had really been looking up for him back then. Three years was a long time.

Not paying attention to his surroundings he hadn't realized the stopped until, he heard a voice clearing.

Looking up with his blue-forget-me-not eyes, he gazed timidly up at Sasuke.

"This is your new room, while you are living here." Indicated the raven to his surroundings. It was a big room with a large canopied bed sitting in the middle. It was a normal bedroom, with a comfy chair and a nice bureau, the most shocking facet about this room, was the full length mirror taking up much space on the wall opposite the foot of the bed.

Caught up in surveying his new home, he didn't notice Sasuke coming up right behind him, until he felt his pants slip.

"What...what..are you..doing?" Naruto asked shakingly.

"Revealing to you what your new job is. You will be the recipient of my desire. When I want you I'll have you. With your agreement or against. I don't care if you respond to me or not..."Liar he thought to himself. "You are here to pay off a debt, what better way than to give me your body?" He thus proceeded to strip Naruto of all clothing. It hurt him to do this, but he if Naruto wouldn't have him on regular terms, he'd have him on Sasuke's terms.

Author's Note.

I know, I know a boring chapter, but we have to establish something new in the relationship don't we? Love rarely goes as we plan. I would also like to apologize to everyone, I meant to post this Sunday, but I was unfortunately tired from working with a bunch of idiots. My humbliest apologies.

Bloodhoarder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Naruto sat unusually still on the bed. HIs heart rendered in two. He felt used beyond humanly possible; his body battered and bruised, sore muscles held tight in rigid tension as his _master_ collected his debt. What was worse than the physical torment was the disregard that Sasuke showed him afterwards. He thought back to the first night he had arrived here, where things went from slightly bearable to unbearable.

_Flashback_

_"This turns you on...doesn't it Naruto?" Asked the raven as he pumped the small male in front of him, all the while forcing him to stare at their reflections in the mirror that lay before them._

_Naruto eyes were half-lidden, and his mouth was hanging open, gasping for breath, whle Sasuke's head lay hanging over his shoulder, smirking dangerously. Naruto was perched on Sasuke's lap, his legs hanging loosely over the arms of the chair, while the raven haired man was sitting in a chair that had been placed in front of the mirror for this purpose._

_"N...no...please...stop!' Cried out the gasping blonde. "Please...please...stop."_

_"No...not until you admit you want this just as much as I do. You want me to dominate your body. Indeed, you want me to claim you as my property. Believe me, I share the same dreams." Cooed out the aroused raven. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to have Naruto with him, but he had to teach Naruto a lesson. He was his. His. His body thirsted for this...being...He wanted to claim his bride, claim his mate, if only the poor fool could see beyond the pain he was inflicting him. Sasuke was an errant fool._

_"Please...please...stop..." Went unheeded. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, throwing his head completely back, he arched his hips forward in time with the pumping of Sasuke's hand, "I'm...coming...please...god...!"_

_"That's right, come for me. Scream my name. Yes that's right. You're almost there." Commanded the raven as he watched the blonde teen explode from pleasure. Once Naruto went limp in his arms, Sasuke used the milky substance leaking from the wilted length as lubrication, slowly bucking his way into the tight entrance of the exhausted blonde._

_Naruto continued to watch and gasp out as he rode the raven. Making sure to press down hard enough to where the harden length inside of him contacted with his prostate, colors erupting around him as he once again hit his pinnacle of desire._

_Flesh smacked against flesh, as the raven slammed the blonde ontop of him harder and harder into his erection, wanting to feel alive for a few more moments. Snaking his hand around Naruto lhe pumped him alternately between his thrusts. Thrust, pump, thrust, pump. Soon the blonde was keening in high pleasure, forcing Sasuke to take control of his libidio, lest he come before the blonde riding him._

_Feeling the manhood in his hand harden, he sped up the movements of his pumping. As predicted the blonde came powerfully. After a few more minutes of Sasuke thrusting, while still pumping, milking ever last drop out of Naruto, did Sasuke come, but not before he was able to bite Naruto, draining him of his sweet nectar._

_Spent, and exhausted Naruto slowly drfted to a light slumber. Not before though, Sasuke had picked him up and laid him down on the bed, and not before he felt the velvety texture of Sasuke's tongue licking all traces of their activity from his body._

_"Thanks love, I'd say you're doing an exemplary job of lowering your debt, but, rest assured, you're going to have to try a little bit harder. I'm pleased, but I'm not that pleased..." Mocked Sasuke as he left the room. Sasuke left hurriedly, not wanting to see the open mirrors reflecting the damage his words caused to his love._

_Damn he should forgo his pride, and beg the blonde's forgiveness. He should just forget the debt, and make that blonde fool his eternal mate. He would have to devise a plan. The way he saw it, at the moment he was the bigger fool._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto heard the door open softly, automatically curling himself into a tighter ball. He began to seriously shake in unrequited fear. Feeling the mattress dip, he pressed himself further away, feeling the heat of a hand hovering over him.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Whispered words skated across bared skin. "So very, very sorry."

Naruto blinked in astonishment, if he were to look up, he was sure he would see tears, falling down the cheeks of the raven. But he too much the coward to do so.

"Naruto let me hold you, just for tonight." Softly spoke the wretched raven.

"Why...are you feeling lusty again, want me to repay the debt I owe?" Burst out the small blonde. "Want me to be your whore?"

"No, I just want to hold you in my arms." Ashamedly replied Sasuke. Knowing he deserved the contempt of the blonde who lay beside him.

Naruto presented his back towards Sasuke, willing but unwilling, unsure of the man's intentions. Two weeks he had battered his body, tormented his soul, and yet this simple request made him feel as if everything would be okay again. A fool's dream, but still, he could surely hope, could he not?

Sasuke gathered the blonde in his arms, feeling the body lay before him tense in his arms, the cold feet of Naruto pressed against his shins. Slowly, as minutes fell, did the blonde relax and fall asleep, his chest rising and falling in a soothing manner.

Sasuke vowed to himself, that somehow, he would win the heart of his sweet bride. It wouldn't be easy, and he knew it would be a long perilous path, but he coudln't do this anymore to him. It was killing Naruto, and it was killing him. He should be ashamed and he was, but more importantly, he should know, you aren't supposed to hurt the one's closiest to you. Till then, he would absolve the debt, and begin the wooing and courting of one Naruto Uzumaki, demon holder, and the catcher of his beating heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Naruto watched as Giles the butler brought him breakfast on a tray. Laying right beside the bowl of porridge was a lovely bouqet of forget-me-nots and a small letter. Forgoing the food for the flowers and note, a small smile graced the blonde's face as he read the note.

"_The glittering dew gathers anew_

_Bringing me ever closer to you._

_There are times that I act so uncaring_

_But you center me, you are my bearing._

_Remeber I shall be there my love,_

_You, for only you, my sweetly enchanted dove."_

Elegant handwriting splayed across the bottom of the note. The sweet little poem bringing a soft blush to his cheeks as he reread the note a few more times. It had been a month since Sasuke had last touched him with lust. At first Naruto was confused at what Sasuke was trying to do, his motives and intentions, but he couldn't find a reason.

Sasuke came each night to his room, but only to hold him through the night. That and to talk. Naruto was slowly beginning to trust Sasuke again. He felt that everything would be alright. Getting up he dressed in nice black trousers and one of Sasuke's blouses, rolling them up so that he may have use of his hands

Walking downstairs he made his way to Sasuke's study, hoping to catch him before he left on his daily errands. Hearing voices he stepped closer and pressed his ear against the door.

"Why him? He is nothing, an orphan, a monster. You can't love him!" Came the voice of a shrieking woman. A voice that sounded familiar.

"Oh, really....and if I didn't love him, who would I love?" Responded the smooth voice of the raven haired man. "Don't tell me. You? Stop that ridiculous notion before it takes root in your head. I could never love somebody of your caliber. That would be degrading."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Who did Sasuke love? Who was in the room with him? What woman loved Sasuke?

"I care not that you do not reciprocate these feelings for me...but a monster? A demon vessel? Your parents would turn in their graves. Sasuke think about it. Wouldn't I be better for you?" The woman's voice took on a coaxing and pleading quality. "I come from money, I have positions, a respectable name. He is nothing compared to me, nothing."

Naruto finally understood. They were talking about him. Sadly enough he agreed with the woman who sounded so familiar. A woman that he should know.

"Listen Sakura," Naruto gasped, why was she here? "I could never love a woman who used someone as callously as you did. Did you not think that I would know? I'm only thankful he wasn't seriously hurt. Did you not think that I would know that you created a fake debt, so you could get to me? What a fool you are. I was tempted to sell that debt, until I realized you had him in your grasp. Naruto is the only one who matters to me. I don't care if he as a demon in him, I've seen far worse in my life."

"You can't mean that...what about that night we had together?" Sakura cried out. "We made love that night. You said you loved me! Was that a lie?"

"I never said I loved you and that was years ago. Before I found him. Before I fell in love. You were nothing more than a one night stand. Get that through your head." Sasuke harshly told her. "Before you leave know this, if you try anything I will ruin your family and your name. Don't test me."

"Fine, but know this, if I can't have you, no one can!" With that Sakura stormed out of the study.

Naruto quickly ran up to the top of the stairs and slowly walked back down so that they wouldn't catch him eavesdropping. So many thoughts and questions were swarming in his head. Sakura set up the debt? Sasuke knew her? Sasuke knew about Kyubbi?....Sasuke loved him? All these thoughts became jumbled. The only interference from them came from a thinly veiled enraged voice.

"You think you've won don't you? Well you haven't you abominal creature. I will have Sasuke, even if I have to kill you, which would actually do the world a favor." Was hissed from Sakura's voice box as she stalked forward hands clenched in a claw like manner.

Before she could actually do anything about it, a pale hand gripped her wrist and spun her around. Dark eyes stared down at her in anger and disgust.

"Leave, before I kill you." Sasuke issued from behind clenched teeth.

Sakura not taking the hint, reached up and attached her lips to Sasuke all the while aware of Naruto watching. Naruto's eyes blurred up in tears as he realized that maybe she would be what was best for Sasuke, before he could even think he ran up the stairs.

Sasuke's eyes which had been blazing with anger sparked with even more rage. Tearing his lips away from the clutches of the leech before him he gripped her wrist tighter, drug her to the front door of his home, and tossed her out.

"You...despicable creature. You have no idea of what you have just started. You will come to regret what you have started." Sasuke was angry that the pink haired bitch made _**his**_ Naruto cry. She will pay dearly. He was out for blood now.

Turning around he marched back in the house, practically tearing the floor in his haste to reach Naruto, before something drastic happened.

Naruto sobbing quietly to himself reached into the amoire to gather clothes, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't torment himself by staying by the one he loved to be used and then discarded when Sasuke was with Sakura.

What Sasuke did at the beginnng was revenge. Naruto had understood that. He had hurt and lied to Sasuke He expected nothing less. But he had begun to hope that things would change when Sasuke had begun to shower him with flowers and letters and poems, and in general with what seemed like love.

But the display in there caused him to realize that he wasn't right or good enough for Sasuke. He never would be. Plus there was the demon to consider as well.

He reached in again, but was stopped by hands gripping his own. A harsh voice laced heavy with emotion quietly asked him in his ear,

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke was scared. Actually scared. He could not bear it if Naruto left him again. No matter if he deserved it this time. He had almost gone crazy when Naruto left him the last time. Not to mention the hunger for his bride had almost killed him. It was through sheer force alone that he had survived without him for so long.

"I....I.....can't take.....it....anymore." Naruto sobbed. He could feel his life shattering into a million pieces.

"NO!....Naruto you can't leave me again......Please god....Naruto not again." Sasuke began to sob as well. A feeling of hopelessness was washing over him. "Please, Naruto, I'm begging you, don't leave me." Sasuke hugged Naruto to him tighter.

"But.....I...I'm...no good for you." Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms and saw tears running down the pale cheeks. His eyes widened and the tears that had been flowing freely down his cheeks disappeared, as he watched in horror at the strong raven breaking in front of him.

"No.....Naruto...you...are perfect....for...me." Sasuke brought his head down and rested it on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm....sorry....for...what...I...have...done...to you....Please..forgive..me." Sasuke cried. He had not cried like this since the first time Naruto had left him, and certainly not infront of anyone before.

"Sasuke I have already forgiven you for that. I understand that you were hurt and wanted to retaliate. It's only a natural self preserving thing to do. But I'm not good for you. I'm nothing more than an orphan and a demon holder. I could never be right for you."

Sasuke looked up in anger. The tears slowly ceasing. "Not right for me? You are perfect. Do you think your demon scares me? I have lived longer than you can imagine and have seen more than what a puny demon can do. But you? You are mine Naruto....your golden hair, your lusicous eyes, your warm heart, your lithe body....all are mine."

Ignoring the "mine" out of Sasuke's rant, Naruto looked up at him.."Lived longer? How so? Seen worse?'

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh. He removed his arms from around Naruto and sat him on the bed. "Naruto, I am not what I appear to be. I am.....a vampire. I have lived for six centuries. I apologize for not telling you sooner. It is not something I broadcast willingly, you understand. I've also known about you being a demon holder for almost as long as I've known you. So when you say you are wrong for me, I can't help but disagree." His confession seemed to make him feel lighter, though he was expecting Naruto to be mad.

But when he turned and looked at him, he was surprised to see a blush on the blonde's face. Puzzled he gave a questioning look.

"Er....I understand....why...you...have...a preoccupation....with...my...neck." He shyly stammered out. His cheeks radiating a dusty pink. A small sparkle seemed to light from within, whereas moments before desolation had been predominant

Sasuke looked at him and gave a shaky laugh. What about the rest of his confession, did that not matter?

Naruto crawled across the bed, still blushing, and straddled Sasuke's lap. "I understand....You love me." He then pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's.

The kiss was tender and sweet. Filled with love and devotion. Naruto placed kisses everywhere across Sasuke's face. On his nose, his eyes, his jaw, his lips, his neck, everywhere he could reach. His hands were soft as they fluttered against the raven's broad shoulders.

Sasuke brought his hands up and began to remove the blouse from Naruto's torso. Once finished with that task, he began to caress the blonde's chest, playing with the pink nipples till the stood on end.

Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's skin to gasp in pleasure. The long elegant fingers played his body like a finely tuned fiddle. His body arched like a bow, and it wasn't long till both men had removed their all their constricting clothing.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender befitting the mood shared between the two. Sasuke prepared Naruto slowly. When Naruto was prepared, Sasuke eased him on his lap gently, hearing the slow hiss that breezed out of Naruto's lips. The pace was slow and easy, and gently. Finally they exploded together, their orgasm so strong as the emotions they two had experienced for three years.

Naruto was placed sweetly on his side as Sasuke brought blankets up around the both of them and curled Naruto in his arms. Tomorrow would come soon enough and so would explanations.

Authors Note....Oh boy, I apologize for the overdue chapter. Rather tumultous yes?.....I'll post the next chapter sometime this week! Again Apologizing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping form that lay beside him in the tangled satin sheets. So much had occurred between the two that it was hard to believe that they were finally with each other and that every issue between them had been cleared.

Moving quietly and slowly so as to not jostle the weary body of the other, Sasuke picked his hand up and gently caressed the peaceful face of his fox. The one that he had been chasing after for so long or so it seemed. The one who had awoken his still heart and then captured it.

Soft blonde hair framed the whiskered face, giving Naruto an angelic look. Lowering his head, Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on top of the sleeping beauty's head, before slowly slipping out of bed.

In order to make this match work, there were things to do and disgusting people to deal with and get rid of.

___________________________o0o____________________________

Naruto awoke slowly savoring the warm feeling that is between being asleep and awareness. Turning over, a soft smile lit his face as he reached for his raven haired lover. Yesterday had cleared so much between him and Sasuke. He was happy. He had finally obtained the one thing he has always dreamed off, love.

Finding only an indent of where Sasuke should have been, Naruto let a frown form on his face. Moving his hand over the space, he felt the smooth edges of parchment, and quickly latched on.

Bringing it closer to his face he quickly scanned the page and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Naruto my love,_

_There are things that must be done to ensure that we can be as one. I have things to take care of, but know this, what I do is for you and our love. I shall arrive home, fate permitting, as soon as I can, and when I do return, I plan on making love to you the entire night._

_Eternally yours,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto blushed madly when he got to the end of the note, but was rather curious what kinds of things that Sasuke had to do. Gingerly slipping out of the bed, Naruto felt the world around him start spinning before he made it to the bathroom. Finished with the dry heaving, Naruto sat back down on the bed, worried with why he was sick, and waited anxiously for his love.

___________________________o0o_____________________________

Crimson eyes took in the surroundings with a bored glance. The sumptuous surroundings were obscene and lurid. Statues aligning the marbled floors, were those of self-gratification, and many were stages of fornication. Gracefully gliding across the marbled floors, the raven haired man made his way to the last room of the house, leaving in his wake a mass of blood shed and despair.

Reaching the last door, he swiftly flung it open, leaving on display the disgusting sight of a man and woman locked in a carnal embrace. Screams were emitted out of both throats as the raven haired man took out his vengeance on the pink haired harlot and her obese lover.

Gripping her by her head, he drug her to the vulgar sitting room and threw her down on the upholstered settee. Her naked body did not stir a single emotion from the crimson eyes, except those of disgust and hatred. Her pitiful cried did nothing but raise contempt from the raven as he watched her blubber and make a mess of herself.

"You know why I am here, yes?" The raven asked patiently. Eyeing her as she cried even harder. "It is very impolite to be silent when a question is asked." The silky voice murmured to the sobbing woman.

"Y-ye-yes…I know….know….why you…..are here." The woman stuttered out. She shamelessly voided her bladder on to her self when she saw the man pull out a long tipped knife. The ruby encrusted hilt almost as long as the blade itself.

"Good, I'm glad. There shall be no miscommunication then." The man slowly paced forward, stalking forward until he reached half a foot away from the hysterical pink haired bitch.

"For your alleged transgression against one of the clan, one that you swore allegiance to, one that you agreed to obey, to protect what is mine, and to give your life if needed. You have failed in your duties and you have treaded against me, and my own. For this you will pay and pay dearly. First by the destruction of your despicable family, second, by the harrowing death of your recent and past lovers, third, the demolishment of your lands and monies, those of which have been gifted and given to one Naruto Uzumaki, as reparations for the way your family has treated him in the past. Lastly, your life will be taken as an example to all that seek to destroy what I have built and created." The raven ended his speech by throwing the knife, blade first into the ground, in front of the woman's feet.

"We will do this the proper way. Grasp the knife and place it to your own neck. This is the final punishment. When this is through, you will not dine in the hallowed halls of your God, but in the fiery pits of hell, where the demons shall feast off your gamy flesh." The raven turned his back and walked out of the room, the echoes of the woman's gurgled screams as she took her own life, the only acknowledgement of his ever even setting foot in the disgraceful mansion.

Making his way to the his carriage, he turned back once more, before nodding to his henchmen who stood by the doors and windows of the house. Receiving the nod, the men quickly through their torches inside the house, leaving no trace, except for the scorched pillars, of where a family once resided.

"For you my love."

___________________________o0o________________________________

Naruto watched as the moon arose in the midnight sky. Pacing anxiously, he chased after moonlit rays, wearing a path in the plush richness of the carpet as he waited for his love to return.

It had been three days since he had last seen Sasuke, and he was beginning to have worries and doubts. Trying to push these negative thoughts out of his head, he heard the sound of horses, plodding on the drive. Pressing open the windows hastily, he fervently scoured the courtyard, looking for the presumed carriage. Seeing the horses draw up in the courtyard, he ran down the stairs and out the house, emerging the same time as the raven haired man was reaching for the steps to his home.

Rushing forward, Naruto felt strong arms circle around him as he was swung up from the ground. Tilting his head upwards he searched and found his mark, plush lips that dominated the ripe ones of the blonde. Tongues battled as the two lovers embraced one another.

Calming down, the lips withdrew from one another and the two silently exchanged equal looks of love. Picking the blonde up bridal style in his arms, the raven withdrew into his home, and to his room.

Laying Naruto on his bed, he began to strip him slowly, placing soft kisses on each piece of skin his eyes came into contact with. He lavished attention everywhere, softly caressing each inch of the writhing blonde. Heated kisses were placed on the inner thighs of the blonde as, smooth hands teased and tugged at his begging length, the tip weeping with excitement.

Lips ensconced themselves around the head, bringing untold pleasure into blonde's body. Gasps, moans, and whimpers, gently ricocheted off the walls as the blonde was brought to completion.

Sasuke shrugged out of his clothing all the while keeping his eyes on the blonde as he came forward and began anew his lavish ravishment of his fox. Joining their bodies as one he whispered enticingly into the others before all thoughts flew his mind, "I love you, Naruto, my fox."

"As do I love you my vampire." Naruto whispered back, before passion brought him to his peak once again.

Hours later the two lay in a sweet satiated tangle, hands ruffling through the others hair as Sasuke began his tale to Naruto.

"The Haruno's…were considered property to my family, my clan. This has been the way for centuries. They were once good servants, but this generation brought forth a corrupt bunch. They are neither human or the undead, they exist simply to serve me. They sought more power and more wealth, instead of being secure in the thought that I would take care of them. Sakura wanted me only for my money and my looks, and my prestige."

"When she sought to attack you, it was a direct violation of the blood contract between our families. This crime, is punishable by death of not only her, but her family, so as to not breed thoughts of revenge."

Naruto gulped guiltily and brought his eyes down from Sasuke's. It was his fault practically. If he had not loved and been loved by Sasuke then the annihilation of a family would not have occurred.

"I know what you are thinking. Listen to me, Naruto, it was nothing that you did, it is not your fault. The family would have been killed sooner or later. They had plans to assassinate me, they would have failed and been killed. It is a fact of life." Sasuke soothingly told Naruto, bringing him closer to him.

"But…." Naruto began but was cut off by warm lips pressing down against his own.

"No….the sin is on my head and not yours. I should not have let them grow as power hungry as they did. It is my fault. Now rest easy and tell me how your days went?" Sasuke lovingly smiled down on the other.

Smiling slightly at the other, "Um…Sasuke…..being as your bride and all, and well, having what I do inside me…um….erhm….I have some news for you……I think I'm……pregnant."

_Author's Note_

_To all that have reviewed, added, favored, alerted. Thank you very much, without your support and encouragement, and er….demands of updates, I probably would not have continued this story. This is my very special thanks to all of you. Also thanks for your patience when I have spaced off in writing this._

_Yours thankfully_

_Bloodhoarder _

_P.S. There will be an epilogue_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pealing laughter broke the stillness of the night, as two children galloped and danced around in the moon light. Their laughter was one of pure enjoyment. It was beautiful to hear and to witness.

Giggling back and forth between one another in their own language, they playfully dodged and evaded each other, in the age old game of tag, which unfortunately for their parents, was to perilously close to a river.

"Bloody hell! Move away from the edge of the river!" An exasperated voice belted out. "I will never understand how three fourths of this family has a preoccupation with the bloody Thames River." A raven haired man murmured to his beloved blonde.

The blonde watched on in bemusement as the aforementioned raven quickly scooped up the two boys into his arms and brought them to their blonde parent.

"Now boys, you know your father has issues with moving water, please stop antagonizing it." The sweet voice of the blonde chastised.

"But Mama….." The boys started in unison…

"No buts. Now apologize to your father. And we can be on our way home. " The blonde firmly told the two, as the kicked their feet and looked up to their raven haired father.

"Sorry Papa….we shan't do it again….in the near future." As the last was spoken the boys ran from their father laughing as he chased him up the way to their home. While Naruto strolled calmly behind them enjoying the sweet picture they made.

Who would have imagined that the lonely orphan would have a home, two beautifully bright children, and a wonderful husband that means the world to him?

Through all the heartaches, pain, thoughts of betrayal, lies and miscommunication, they survived. And they were better for it.

That night Naruto as Sasuke gently loved one another as only they knew how, Naruto speculated that this was definitely a dream come true.

Author's Note

Thank you for all who took this amazing journey with me. I know it has been so long since I updated and it is rather short, but I think that it works just fine. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and faves, they meant the world to me.

BloodHoarder.


End file.
